


30 Day OTP Challenge - BluexRed

by notall2gether



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Deal With It, Done tagging now, I love this ship, I'm doing this cuz I feel like it, If it sinks I will go down with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: A book with 30 one-shots about my OTP, BluexRed. 'w'





	1. Day One - Holding Hands

**Blue POV**

I woke up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

_Today we finally get to start heading home._

For the past two months, the other Links and I had been travelling around Hyrule, eradicating the last of the monsters left over from all the chaos with the Dark Mirror, Shadow, Vaati, and Ganon. Now, finally, Princess Zelda had sent the word that Hyrule was safe enough to finally head back to Castle Town.

I stood up, got dressed, and was about to head out the door when I heard a sleepy voice coming from behind me.

"Where're ya goin'?"  **(A/N: The goal here was to make him sound sleepy. Instead I just think I made him sound like Shadow from the fan-translated version of the manga)**

I turned and looked at Red, who was still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm just going down to get some breakfast before we leave," I explained.

"Oh." He let out a huge yawn before saying, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

I nodded curtly and left before he could see the blush that was slowly spreading across my face.

I headed downstairs to the inn dining hall, where I sat down in between Green, who was stuffing his face with pancakes, and Shadow, who had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

I looked at Vio across the table. "He did it again?" I asked, gesturing at Shadow.

"Yep," Vio confirmed. "And now he's exhausted. As usual."  **(A/N: I headcanon that Shadow has a bad habit of staying up really late reading Vio's books and then passing out at breakfast the next morning because of it, because while the Dark Mirror was intact, he didn't need sleep, and he's having trouble adjusting to needing to sleep.)**

I rolled my eyes and moved Shadow's elbow off of my plate. I started eating, almost not noticing when Red came running downstairs, looking excited and not at all tired. I did notice, however, when he sat across from me and practically squealed, "There's an amusement park opened up just down the road!! I saw it from the window! Can we go? Can we go?"

Green chuckled. "Red, I don't know how you're so energetic in the mornings."

"Answer my question!" he whined.

"Yes, we can go," Green answered, and Red bounced up and down in his seat, grinning widely.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait!" He then proceeded to practically drown his waffles in syrup.

Vio made a face. "I don't know how you can stand that, Red."

Red smiled at Vio. "It's so sweet, I don't know how you can't!"

Vio rolled his eyes fondly. "That's the point. It's too sweet."

Red huffed indignantly. "There is no such thing as too sweet!"

I finished my food as he finished saying that, and I stood up and brought my dishes over to one of the workers, who took them into the back to be washed. Then I walked out of the dining hall, saying to the others on my way out, "If you want to come, hurry up."

"Wait for me!" Green cried, and he sprang out of his seat and hurried after me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to finish packing my stuff," I answered. "You probably should, too."

Green nodded. "I should." Then he headed towards his room, accidentally stepping on my foot as he ran past. 

"OUCH!" Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes as I clutched my foot, hopping up and down in pain. "GREEN!"

"Sorry!" Green called from his room.

I gingerly put my weight back on my injured foot, wincing as pain shot through it again. "Shit," I muttered. "Now I feel sorry for Vio." I walked slowly into the room I shared with Red and finished packing up my stuff.

_**~Time skip - one hour later~** _

Finally, everyone was ready (and, in Shadow's case, finally awake), and we headed down the road to the amusement park that Red had spotted nearby.

As we approached the front gates, I squinted to read the entrance fee.

"Looks like...50 rupees per person." I read out loud.

Vio looked at Shadow. "Don't suppose you could turn into your shadow form until we get in?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Cheapskate," he muttered before merging into Green's shadow.

We approached the gate, and paid 200 rupees for all of us that were visible. Once we walked inside, Shadow turned back into Hylian form.

"What do you guys want to do?" Green asked.

"I wanna ride ALL THE ROLLERCOASTERS!" Shadow pumped his fist in the air.

Vio rolled his eyes. "I don't have anything I particularly want to do, but I get the feeling that someone -" he cast a look at Shadow - "is going to drag me around wherever he goes."

Red spoke up then. "I wanna ride the Ferris wheel," he chirped.

"No preference," I shrugged when Green looked at me.

Green thought for a moment, then said, "Blue, you go with Red. I'll go with Vio and Shadow."

Shadow made a face behind Green's back. Vio snickered.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Fine," I muttered.

Then Red grabbed my arm and dragged me off in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"Red...slow...down..." I wheezed as I tried to keep up.

Red skidded to a stop, letting me catch my breath, before hurrying ahead again, though he wasn't going nearly as fast as he was originally.

When we finally reached the Ferris wheel, we were pleasantly surprised to discover that the line was unusually short. We'd be able to get on in about 10 minutes.

Red ran forward to join the line. I followed at a more leisurely pace, then stood next to Red as we waited for our turn to arrive.

When we finally got into the Ferris wheel, Red gasped at the beautiful view that unfolded before us as our car went higher.

Wordlessly, I slipped my hand into his. Red squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, blushing a little bit as I stared down at the beautiful boy in red next to me.

Red smiled happily and kissed my cheek as our car reached the top of the wheel and we looked out at what felt like the whole of Hyrule, and I smiled.

 _Today turned out better than expected,_ I thought as I continued to hold Red's hand for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m…not very happy with how this turned out. Nevertheless, comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Ciao!


	2. Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are probably going to be Blue’s POV. I just find him easier to write than Red.

**Blue POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was that it was already 10:30.

_Crap, I slept late!_

Then, I remembered what we were going to do, which was spend the morning in Castle Town, and I felt less bad about sleeping late. I mean, Castle Town is great and all, but waking up early just to go there? No thanks.

I yawned and headed downstairs, wondering what cold leftovers would be waiting for me in the kitchen. The others would most certainly be gone by now. However, when I entered the kitchen, I was surprised to find that Red had, for whatever reason, stayed behind.

When I walked in, Red looked up. "Hi, Blue!" he chirped. "I'm making pancakes, do you want some?"

I nodded, confused. "Why are you still here?" I asked tiredly.

"Because I wanted to stay home today!"

"Why?" Red seemed to relish all visits to Castle Town, so it struck me as strange that he'd voluntarily stay home from one.

"Because I wanted to spend the morning with you, Blue!"

My face turned, well, red. **(A/N: *facepalms* I need to stop)**

"O-okay..." I stammered, much to my annoyance. "Are the pancakes close to being done?" I asked irritably.

"Oh, they're nearly done," Red announced after inspecting his handiwork.

"Okay, good. Because I'm starving," I said.

_~Time skip - 20 minutes later~_

After I finished my pancakes, I took my dishes over and dumped them in the sink.

I left the room, went upstairs to get dressed and grab my sword, and then headed outside to train.

After a good half an hour, Red came out to watch. Eventually, he came over to me.

"You should take a break," he told me.

"What? Why?"

"You've been training for two hours straight."

_What?_

Had that much time really passed?

Suddenly, I dropped my sword as my knees buckled and I nearly fell. Red caught me.

As he helped me inside, he ranted, "You need to stop doing this, Blue! You're going to work yourself to the bone if you keep this up! This isn't healthy!" He helped me sit on the couch, and continued, "You must be starving. I'll go get some food for you." He turned to leave, but right before he exited the room, he looked over his shoulder and commanded, "And don't you dare move from that spot!"

After he left, I nearly rolled my eyes, but he was infuriatingly right. As much as I hated to admit it, I was overworking myself.

But why was I?

I could pick up snippets of song coming from the kitchen as Red got some food for me. Heat rushed to my face, and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was overworking myself because I was running from my feelings...for Red.

_Shit._

He'll never like me back, I'm too much of a jerk to him...It just figures that I'd fall for someone I could never have.

My thoughts were interrupted by Red coming back into the room. He hands me a plate with a sub sandwich on it.

_Yum._

I dig in immediately, demolishing the sandwich in two minutes flat.

Red giggled, and my thoughts immediately turned back to the crush that I apparently had on him. I started blushing again - and said blush was amplified by about a million when Red curled up next to me, practically cuddling me.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Red didn't answer, just snuggling closer to me.

I sighed, not having the energy to shove him off me. (Not that I wanted to, but it was pretty much instinct at that point...)

After a moment, I lifted one of my arms and wrapped it around Red's shoulders. Red squeaked in surprise, and I smiled at him.

Red mumbled something. I couldn't really make it out, but it sounded suspiciously like "I love you."

"What did you say?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

Red looked up and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Okay," I said, shrugging.

Just then, Shadow burst through the door. "We're back!" As soon he saw us, he smirked, summoned a camera and snapped a picture. Suddenly, I felt plenty energized enough to chase Shadow out of the house, trying to get the camera from him.

"Get back here!" I shouted at him as he ran off, laughing.

"Can't catch me!" he shouted back.

Sighing, I slowed to a stop. Because, unfortunately, he was right.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Red standing there.

"It doesn't matter that much," he told me. "I don't care what he does with that picture. Neither should you. It's just a photo, after all."

"...You're right."

Then we headed back into the house, ignoring Green's confused look and Vio's knowing smirk.

Nothing could stop me from shouting at Shadow when he finally reappeared, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a little more dragged out then I would like. It's all good though!
> 
> Oh my goddesses, this is short...
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
